darren_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Hunter Live Walkthrough
'''Game Hunter Live Walkthrough '''is 5th show made by Game hunter. the show will going Live on YouTube and Twitch. the first Darren company show to be Live on Twitch. Game hunter Live start back 2017 as a one of special to mark's game hunter Let's Play 25th episode. making it the first show to be Live on Facebook from Darren company. then April 2017 Game hunter went back to live for the shows 30th episode. after that there was no more Game hunter live for the rest of 2017. but in 2018 it return for Game hunter Let's Play 5th Anniversary. on 15 June 2019. Darren company announced on there Instagram. saying that Game hunter Live will getting it's own show. as not a one off special. it will be having two show. and will be broadcast on Twitch. In August 2019. Darren Mansfield The CEO of Darren company has start that Two Game hunter Live will be coming to Youtube as well then Twitch. he then went on to say that the video will be Game hunter channel and after week it was air. it would be on Darren company YouTube channel too. that same day. it show the name of two Game hunter live show. one was call Game hunter Live Walkthrought and then one was call Game hunter Minecraft. however there was minecraft episode that game hunter did. but is was not a part of game hunter Let's Play episode list.. on 5 September. Darren Mansfield said that the first game for the show will Spiderman PS4. but there is no episode air date be name. the show as already have be renewed for three series. SpiderMan PS4 will be the first Season in the show. On 29 September. a test video of Game Hunter Live Walkthrough went Live on game hunter YouTube channel. it was on for 4 minutes and 52 seconds. An day after the test. it was officially confirms that the show will start go Live on Game hunter YouTube Channel on 8th of October. and it was also announces. that a Week after the episode went Live on Game Hunter YouTube Channel. the Full episode will be on Darren Company YouTube channel. as this mark's the return of Game hunter to Darren Company YouTube Channel Full time. After Game hunter and it's Let's Play show move to Game hunter YouTube Channel. on 8 October. the show went live for the time. however it was cut into two part. as the first live was stop due to lost connection. the full episode will be on game hunter channel. as the first part was missing some parts. and it will also be Darren Company Youtube four days after the episode has be broadcast Live on youtube. the first full episode of the show was upload on Darren company YouTube Channel. it's mark's the return of game hunter on the channel after it's move game hunter let's play move to Game Hunter Channel.